Talk:Jade/@comment-109.89.35.111-20140910202222/@comment-3440929-20140911211307
Hello user, The exact origin of "shauni" is never explicitely explained in Beyond Good & Evil;however, there are some instances that could explain (or theorize) the exact meaning of shauni and its origins: The supposed entity "shauni" is likely affiliated with the DomZ priest, or the DomZ in general. The first time an implicit connection between Jade and the DomZ is suggested is sometime after the DomZ meteor strikes at the beginning of Beyond Good & Evil. When Jade wakes up and has to restore the power in order to get the hovercraft partially started. Jade can talk to Oumi, one of the lighthouse orphans, and she say, "I get the feeling that it knows me already". Jade is referring here to the DomZ the encounter with the DomZ creature and the DomZ Priest communicating with her through it. When talking to General Kehck, the DomZ Priest will, while going through The Great Crypt to take the photo, state, "I feel life is abandoning me, profit off the last of my energy and find the girl". Here, the DomZ priest implicitly states he needs Jade (or the entity shauni that resides within Jade) to live. General Kehck will state just before his death that he (the DomZ Priest) has been looking and searching for Jade for centuries, possibly because Shauni resides within the body of Jade. As humans seen above the age of 100 is a rarity by today's realworld standards, it seems relatively unlikely that Jade (as a human) has lived for centuries. The official website even states that Jade is 20, making her birthyear 2415. During the final fight with the DomZ Priest, there are numerous phrases that can be theorized on. Primarily, the DomZ priest refers to Jade to either "the girl" or "shauni", but never with "Jade", which, again, suggests that the entity known as shauni resides within the body of the human named Jade. Whether shauni was, at one point in time, a DomZ creature, or perhaps an abstract mystical power in the universe that was ultimately abused by the DomZ priest remains a theory. The following are some quotes from the DomZ priest when fighting him: "Bring me the girl, she holds the power, she is Shauni, we no longer have need of the humans, only the girl can save us, bring the girl to me, bring me Shauni" - The DomZ Priest explicitely gives his motivation as to why he has hunted the girl or shauni for centuries, because she supposedly is a vital part of the DomZ and the DomZ priest in particular “You are the source of my powers, the instrument of my strength.” '- This refers to possible an abuse or conflict related theme that led to Shauni fleeing from the DomZ Priest's influence, and therefore he hunts her.' "Don't try to escape your destiny, Shauni". -''' This implies shauni was created (or perhaps ultimately abused by the DomZ priest) for one sole purpose. Here is where a possible theory connection between the name Jade and shauni can be made. Jade is a type of stone that is often regarded as the "Stone of Resurrection and Immortality". Knowing that the DomZ Priest has previously stated that only the girl/shauni can save them, perhaps shauni sought a special human that was powerful enough to possess the power that the entity shauni yields, which is immortality and ressurrection as is stated by the DomZ Priest, and is physically shown through the resurrection of Pey'j. Pey'j also states after his resurrection that Jade has always had a power deep inside her, and that power is ultimately showing itself and understood by Jade in terms of how to use it (or perhaps Shauni deliberately gives Jade access to that power).' "You are mine forever, I am part of you. All your deeds are dictated by my will". "Surrender yourself, abandon your spirit". - '''The DomZ priest is talking here to the human part of Shauni ("the girl"/Jade) and dictating her to refuse and reject the entity Shauni.' "Your will is fading, you will soon be mine once again". - Again, the DomZ Priest regards shauni as an entity that was solely created for one purpose, and has been abused by the DomZ priest sometime before this meeting. "You have changed, Shauni, the humans have transformed you. You will die with me, die with your people". - Here, the DomZ Priest heavily implies shauni is or was a DomZ creature/power at one point in time; and is/was related to the DomZ in general. "You belong to me, Shauni. Your spirit is but an illusion". "You are already losing control over this exterior. - This implies that shauni, as an entity, is able to partially control an organic's mind, but it seems choosing an 'exterior' is based on certain criteria. "You are losing control over this filthy body". - Shauni (the entity) is losing control over the body we call Jade. In retrospective, Shauni was an entity that was part of the DomZ society, and was ultimately corrupted by the DomZ Priest for the power which she possessed, which led to the entity fleeing from the DomZ Priest and the subsequent hunt to find shauni throughout the galaxy that has lasted centuries. Failing to find shauni, the DomZ corrupted the Alpha Section to mask their identity and motivations, which led to harvesting of innocent lives (miserable of sacrifices) on different planets in the galaxy in the hope to stay alive. Whether this has anything to do with Jade's parents trusting Jade in the hands of Pey'j and fleeing to Hillys due to problems with the authorities on their homeplanet is currently unknown, but Pey'j definitely seems to know more from the beginning. A theory could be that Jade's parents and Pey'j knew, in any way, that Jade was chosen by Shauni, but when Pey'j had to raise Jade, he had a hard time knowing that Jade was, deep inside, more than she naturally should be, and wanted to give her as much as a normal life as possible (or atleast as long as it was possible), a life free of danger-- which suggest Pey'j was scared of Jade. ZyLogic (talk) 21:13, September 11, 2014 (UTC)